


Two Burkes for Neal

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El finds a contemplative Neal on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Burkes for Neal

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Threesome; Post-Series  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 200  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 02](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013)
> 
> Sequel to [One Tracking Anklet](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/207647.html)

El rolled over and found an empty place where Neal had been lying. Peter was still dead to the world, so El slipped from the bed, grabbed her robe and padded softly down the stairs.

She stopped short when she saw Neal sitting at the end of the couch, with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. He looked so small and lost in that moment that El could hardly believe he was the man that had went to prison all those years ago. When he didn’t register her presence, El made her way to the kitchen and prepared two cups of cocoa.

Neal glanced up at her as she passed a cup to his hand. She trailed her fingers through his hair and then sat down on the couch, worming her way between his legs. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I’ve never had this,” he said softly and El’s breath caught. “Ellen always gave me a present, but mom couldn’t be bothered. And after that…” Neal trailed off. “But now-“

“Now you’re anklet free and you’ve got El and me,” Peter said as he joined them.


End file.
